falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Of Shadows
Fallout: Equestria - Of Shadows is a side story set in the universe of Fallout: Equestria, told from the perspective of a Steel Ranger Scribe named Quillwright after she is stranded in Mulisiana, a peninsula to the south of Equestria. With her allies either dead or separated, she attempts the several-hundred-mile long return journey to the Rangers' Citadel in Fillydelphia. The story can be read on FiMFiction. Synopsis Six years before Littlepip sets hoof into the Equestrian Wasteland, the Steel Rangers are hard at work hacking and decrypting maneframes within the Stable-Tec headquarters in Fillydelphia. The Scribes manage to compile a small list of registered Stables from all across Equestria, and of the several, one sticks out as a potentially valuable target: Stable 56. What information can be gathered suggests that the Stable contains a factory capable of producing medical supplies, a highly-valued resource in the post-war world. Stable 56 is located in a region south of the Equestrian Wasteland known as Mulisiana. With several hundred miles separating Fillydelphia and their destination, the Steel Rangers employ the use of their only airship, the ''Phoebe''. A twelve-pony-strong expedition led by Knight Captain Orange Kyanite arrives at their destination in just under two weeks, and once inside find the Stable to be long-abandoned. Orange Kyanite leads a small group down to investigate the fourth floor, which refuses to be mapped by the group's PipBuck. Within, he is separated from Acting Head Scribe Quillwright, Knight Ardent and Chief Engineer Vox, the latter slain by automated defenses. Quillwright and Ardent are soon attacked by a mysterious armored unicorn and are both caught in a massive explosion. In the aftermath of the battle, Quillwright, a pegasus, regains consciousness to find that her right wing has been completely dismembered and Ardent has succumbed to his wounds. As she struggles to escape the subterranean shelter, she discovers that the Phoebe ''and the rest of the expedition have disappeared. Alone and without her ability of flight, Quillwright sets out into the swamps, determined to return home. Characters * Quillwright - A Steel Ranger Scribe, acting as Head Scribe during the Stable 56 expedition. As a pegasus born in the Wasteland to the north of Manehattan, Quillwright stands out among her fellow Rangers both in her physical features and her outstanding reading and writing abilities. She has maintained a strong romantic relationship with her superior, Orange Kyanite, for several years by the events of ''Of Shadows. She has a beige coat and a graphite mane. * Orange Kyanite - A Knight Captain, leader of the Stable 56 expedition. Born into the Rangers, the earth pony has been raised to be a formidable combatant within his power armor and to uphold the ideals of his organization. Due to Aurora Tide's influence during his younger years and Quillwright's presence in later years, his opinions towards Wastelanders is much more favorable than most higher-ranked Rangers. His coat is tangerine while his mane is cobalt. * Aurora Tide - The expedition's Head Apothecary, Aurora Tide is a unicorn with a natural grasp of healing magic; her aura resembles her namesake. She is a motherly figure to the Rangers, particularly in Orange Kyanite's eyes. * Willow Wisp - A shrouded unicorn guide who operates primarily out of Buckwater. Her sole magical abilities involve the manipulation of light. She is darkly cynical, foul-mouthed, and seems to have connections with others wherever she travels. * Wick - An old dog belonging to Willow Wisp. While he is cowardly and of no use in a fight, he does demonstrate reliable tracking abilities and a steadfast loyalty to his master. * Camphor - The former doctor of Buckwater. Camphor is a possibly schizophrenic earth pony who has self-taught himself a vast array of medical practices. He roams the Wasteland aiding various indigenous tribes alongside his pet goremoth, Molly. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:In Progress Side stories Category:Fallout: Equestria - Of Shadows